gratitudefandomcom-20200215-history
Alli MacManus
7/31/2014 To Chris Z- For saving me a seat. To Megan- For being an awesome big sister and opening up....and coming with me tonight. To Adèle- For continuing to be the best friend that I could have ever imagined. 7/28/2014 To Dixon- For your sermon To Chris- For your anointing To Jackie- For your influence. 7/27/2014 To Jackie- For dreams ;) To Kadie- For being my sister, always. To Russel- For understanding. 7/15/2014 To Cara- For being a mom to me, and for everything that was involved yesterday. To Sarah's mommy- For flying me to Boston To my baby sister- For being someone that I can be so proud of. 6/4/2014 To Adèle- For helping me hold it together whenever life is overwhelming. To Noah- For caring about our group project, even if he cares TOO much sometimes. To Bonnie- For adding an innocent and pure joy to my days. 6/3/2014 To Jenelle- For being my co-president, and new best friend To Sarah- For working APES with me and for being my best friend. To Mrs. Hall- For extending my deadlines. 4/4/2014 To Adèle and Sarah- For knowing exactly how to deal with me...and easing the panic attacks this week. I have the best friends- ever. To Noah- For printing my review worksheet in AP Human. To Mrs. O- For being completely awesome....and being an awesome teacher even when I'm not technically in your class anymore. 3/29/14 To Miss CA Association- For advancing me to state...AHHHH! To Adèle- For your reaction! To Sarah- For going to Walnut Creek with me today, and being awesome 3/28/14 To Abby- For keeping me in the loop. To Adèle- For being there when I completely fell apart- seriously. To Mr. Rossi- For not making me take my test because I was to distraught. 3/27/2014 To Cara- For Voxing me while we both powered through school stuff. To my Grandmother- For continuously being awesome To Sam- For letting me do the sprints workout with you...even though I bitched about it. 3/25/2014 To Adèle- For powering through APUSH with me. To Malinda, Jeff, Audrè, and Jenelle- For eating dinner with me :) To my Sister- For agreeing to bring me my class sheet and phone charger. 3/24/2014 To Brooke- for having dinner with me. I REALLY missed you. To Adèle- For being you To Chris- For apologizing. 3/20/2014 To Sarah- For making me feel a lot better- before school and then on our runs. To Adele- For knowing me better than I know myself. To My Sister- For teaching me how to parent. 3/13/2014 To Adèle- For cairng about me today when I got majorly sick post 400... To my teammates- For being encouraging, awesome, and kicking ass today. To Dezi- For being awesome once you figured out who my sister was, and telling me that we were teammates as a result...you're a really good sport. 3/12/2014 To Sarah- For joining the small circle of people that I hold closest, for being incredible, for listening to me, and for being a fantastic friend. To Sarah W- For trying to brighten my day after my bad morning- thank you. The encouragement is never unnoticed. To my Dad- For jumping my car this afternoon...I promise to never again leave my lights on... 3/11/2014 To Zack- For being my running buddy...for all five miles. And making me stop whenever I drowned in my own lung fluid. Just...thank you. You'd have been faster on your own. To Adèle- For always making me feel loved and wanted...when nobody else does. You're the best friend ever. To my Grandparents- For my plane ticket. I needed an out. Thank you. 3/6/2014 To Adèle and Sarah- For TRYING to run with me, knowing I'd at the very least be extremely slow. To Rachael- For going to the library with me so that I didn't have to study alone. To my Aunt- For being my bestie...you're awesomeeeee. 3/5/2014 To Jenelle and Sami- For making my day brighter, nearly every day, in AP Lang. Even on days like to day where I am a whacked out, stressed out, mess. To Mrs. Hall- For sending me to the library when I started having a panic attack....you're a legitimate saint. To my all of my friends- For dealing with me whenever I'm am a nervous, panicky and horrifically exhausted mess. 3/4/2014 To Mrs. Henehan- For having me at AP Night. To Sarah and Keems- For studying for APES with me (you may have saved my grade). To Amanda- For being the strong woman that I've always knowne you were...and for empowering me through your art and your own personal progress. 3/3/2014 To Adèle-For reading me...and caring about me...hot mess and all. To Cara- For trying to fly out. That meant the world to me. To Ben and Darrin- For being my power triumvarate. We WILL take over. 3/2/2014 To The Madden Guy- For being my fabulous shopping assistant! To Momma Cara- For being my stand in mommy...from 2700 miles away. To my Grandmother- MY DRESSSSS <3 3/1/2014 To my Dad- For being a girl's dad...you wouldnt know what to do with boys. To my baby sister- For being my baby- no matter how old you get. To Megan- For discussions on psychology. 2/28/2014 To Audrey- For being a majestic creature. To Linda- For Skype Calls. To My Grandmother- For being a kick ass woman. 2/26/2014 To Jan Brewer- For killing the anti gay bill. Progress is being made. To Ben- For being strong enough to get help. To Zack- For being a great friend. 2/25/2014 To the Doctor- For the magical cough syrup. To Adèle- For caring about me enough to be the only honest one. To my Baby Sister- For TRYING to be self-sufficient because you thought I was too sick to take care of you. Your attempt meant a lot. 2/24/2014 To my APES Group- For dealing with me before my medicine kicked in. You. Are. Saints. To Zack- For running with me whenever I was determined to run...even though we both knew it was stupid. To Mrs. O- For making me do nothing for an entire class period. 2/23/2014 To Chris- Again. Thank you for reawarding me my children's church volunteer status (even though I'm currently across the country) so that I can work with you when I come home. THANK YOU. You have no idea how happy I am. To My Subparents- For stepping up to the plate whenever I need someone. And checking up on me. To Momma T- For being incredible 2/22/2014 To Cara- For answering the phone. To Chris- For being forgiving and teaching me how to love people. Thank you for always responding to people with love and compassion. To My Grandmother- For a plane ticket. 2/21/2014 To Sarah and Keemia- For being my morning buddies. To My Friends- For caring about me today...and every day. Thank you. To Arielle- For carrying my backpack to my car...I literally wouldnt have made it. 2/20/2014 To Adèle, family, and everyone else- For a fantastical night. To my Navigation System- For miraculously fixing after breaking. To Momma T- For being so strong. 2/19/2014 To everyone at the blood drive today- For giving blood and saving lives. To everyone WORKING the blood drive- For being incredible people and calming my nerves...and taking care of me whenever I started to panic or get dizzy. To Mrs. Hall- For making my post APES morning slightly better. You're a WONDERFUL human being. 2/18/2014 To My Mother- For teaching me that I cannot always trust a human being, and that sometimes...people are incapbale of change. To my grandmother- For sticking up for me. To Sarah- For bitching with me about APES. You're an honest god send. 2/17/2014 To Adèle- For keeping me company while I dragged through that god awful Modes stuff. To Jenelle- For throwing one hell of a party. To Arielle- For your obsession with milk. 2/16/2014 2/16/2014 To Momma Cara- For calling me today. Thank you. To Dina- For taking care of my sister backstage since she's minus a dance mom. I may not always like the way you handle Meg, but you step up for my sister. And that's enough for me. To Meg- For being an amazing best friend to Abbi. I can't even imagine how this past year would've gone without you. Thank you for joining the family- midnight homemade saltine crackers and all. 2/15/2014 To My dad- For taking me ankle brace shopping, and then buying the one clearly crafted by a wizard. To My Sister- For asking for my help on rhinestoning your costume because you know it relaxes me. and for being the best kid, sometimes. To Sierra- For calling me to catch up. I missed you. 2/14/2014 To Adèle and Sarah- For not letting me run back. To All of my friends today- For making Valentine's Day AWESOMEEEE. To Sarah W- For the pep talk, yet again. 2/13/2014 To my Dad- For letting me stay home so I could sleep. To Mrs. Hall- For the pep talk. To Beyers- For filling out my recommendation form. 2/14/2014 To Jenelle- For giving me breakfast and making Valentine's Day better in general. To Chris- For calling me. To Adèle- for perfectly timed hugs. 2/12/2014 To my coaches- for For being extremely understanding about my circumstances, and for encouraging me endlessly. To Sarah- For making me smile in the mornings...APES wouldn't be the same if not for you. 2/11/2014 To my track teammates- For encouraging me whenever I start to suck. To Adèle- For letting me change at your house, and feeding me before my LONG night. To Marissa- For going to see Demi with me! 2/10/2014 To Mrs. O- For keeping me extremely busy. To My AP Lang Group- For being completely kick ass. To Sarah W- For being the best older sister on this foresaken planet. 2/9/2014 To Adèle- For dealing with my hysterical mess. To Audrey- For being an awesome human being. To OJ- For being the comic relief of the afternoon. 2/8/2014 To Zandra- For being a Goddess. To Sam- For teaching me what a friend is not. To Hali- For being the companion that my dad has never before had. 2/7/2014 To Cara- For talking to my dad. To OJ- For being frank with me, per usual. To the people below me- For being the only quiet neighbors. 2/6/2014 To Michaela- For being an INCREDIBLE sweetheart. To Arielle- For being hilarious and making my life better. Always. To Jenelle- For making AP Lang less painful. 2/5/2014 To my AP Lang class- for being incredibly awesome. To Rohan- For making me want to be a better student...all of the time. To Rachel- for being the best TA partner EVER. 2/4/2104 To Adèle- for being a far better friend than I deserve and for reminding me who I am when I forget. To Jenelle- For giving the world's best hugs. To Keemia- For keeping me company every morning before APES and for keeping me on track in the class! 2//3/2014 To Bonnie- For always making hilariously terrible puns. To Alex- For always making me face reality. To Arielle- For always making my day better somehow...whether by joke, story, or presence alone.